Fairview Ain't Fair
by Cuteboots3
Summary: "Dean could feel it in his bones. Sam was dead. Sam was dead and there was noting he do about it and that was killing him. He couldn't live without Sammy. He just couldn't. He was supposed to look out for him - why hadn't he looked out for him! How could he let this happen?" All these things and so much more raced through his mind as Dean run down the darkened street in Montana.


**A/N:** _**This is my first attempt at writing teenage Sam and Dean, so please bear with me!**_

Bobby realized what kind of father John Winchester was the first day he met him; A lousy one. He'd leave poor Sam and Dean with Bobby for weeks at a time, sometimes never even calling to check up on them.

Bobby had no respect or use for a man like that. If it weren't for those boys, Bobby would've kicked John out of his house the first day he showed up and told him to find another dispatch hunter. **(1)**

But here he was, 12 years later and still mooching off Bobby for room and board while he passed through South Dakota looking for a case.

They were all sitting around the breakfast table, like some kind of weird little family unit, finishing up their breakfast, when John turned a lopsided grin toward Bobby, "So, Bobby, you found us anything?"

Bobby thought he might explode. What was with this guy? Wasn't it Thanksgiving? this was his job, and Bobby always had to do his job, "Past three full moons bodies with missing hearts have been ound up in Montana. I got Rufus on it."

"Well call him off, been awhile since we had a werewolf," His gaze shifted over to Sam and Dean across the table from him, finishing up their own breakfast, "Right boys?"

Dean nodded, "Yes, sir. We totally should, I love werewolf hunts," Great, the dying-for-a-hunt thing was genetic.

Bobby sighed, "There's no way I'm calling him off. He's half way there and the full moon is tomorrow. And for Pete's sake John, it's Thanksgiving. Take a break."

John furrowed his brow, did he seriously not even know today was Thanksgiving? Why did he think the boys weren't at school?

"Aw, come on, Bobby! We can make it! What is it, a seven hour drive to the state line?" Dean asked, his green eyes brimming with excitement.

John turned to Dean and grinned, "See, Bobby, even Dean's itching to get outta here!"

"We've been here a week, Dad." Sam's annoyed tone made Bobby smile. Man he loved how that kid hated everything. Made everything so much more amusing when he deliberately tried to get under John's skin the way he did.

"I know that, Sam. But we have work to do. I'm sorry that we can't stay longer, and I know you're ticked about it, but just try to understand," John said calmly.

Sam fixed him with a hard glare that sent a shiver up Bobby's spine. Sam knew how to get under John's skin, sure, but John knew how to get under his too.

"Well," Bobby's gaze fell back to Dean as he began, "I guess I could give him a call. But don't get your hopes up,"

Dean returned Bobby's gaze and nodded in understanding, mouthing a ' _thanks'_ as he stood up from the table, "Well, I'm going to pack up. Sammy? You wanna join?"

"Sure," Sam stood, shoving himself up from the table, eyes never leaving John's, as he followed Dean out of the kitchen.

John huffed a laugh and shook his head, "Man, what'd am I gonna do with him, Bobby?"

 **SPN SPN SPN SPN**

Dean looked behind him to make sure Sam was **still** following him when he started up the stairs. Things had been pretty bad between him and Dad lately. Dean's pretty sure it all started around Sam's 14th birthday, when Dad had made them go on a hunt instead of celebrate. Sam had been an emotional roller coaster ever since, picking fights with Dad about literally _anything._ And, honestly, Dean was a little worried. He figured this all would've blown over weeks ago, thought Sam would've just let it go, but he hasn't.

Dean was also _dying_ to get out of here. Being cooped up with Sam and his Dad during Thanksgiving break in the close proximity of Bobby's house was threatening to drive him insane.

Not to mention it actually being Thanksgiving today. Thanksgiving was a very sore subject for the Winchester's. Sam wanted nothing more than to be like every other kid, celebrate with a turkey and a huge assortment of sides, but Dad and Dean would settle for a pizza and some bread sticks. So yeah, going on a hunt to clear his head was exactly what Dean needed.

When they reached his and Sam's room, they went in and started picking up all the discarded clothes from the floor.

Dean was glad for the much needed salience that accompanied their packing, shoving the last of his over shirts into his duffel he finally realized, like all good things, it must come to an end, "C'mon, Sam, can you at least try to be excited? We haven't had a werewolf in a while,"

Sam gave Dean a hard look, "And we haven't had a real Thanksgiving, much less a _break,_ in years,"

Dean sighed, the kid could probably argue with a wall and still make a compelling case, "Well, how about after the hunt, I try to convince Dad to take us to some fancy restaurant with the new credit cards he got last week?"

He knew it wasn't going to change anything, Sam just didn't want to hunt period, but Dean liked to make sure no one could ever say he didn't try to make his baby brother feel better.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Really? You think you could?"

"I don't see why not," Truth be told, he was getting a little sick of Dad's non-stop hunting craze lately too, "I'll ask him later when we head out,"

Sam smiled, "Thanks, Dean,"

"Yeah, no problem," Dean smiled back, relieved to have Sam feel a little better. He hated seeing the kid upset, it was like a golden retriever with its tail tucked and its ears down, it didn't seem right.

 **SPN SPN SPN SPN**

 **(1):** _**I don't really know what to call what Bobby does. A dispatch hunter sounds accurate,**_ _**but if anyone has any suggestions, I'm all ears!**_

 **A/N: _I find it daunting to write in Sam's POV, but maybe I'll get brave later on. Until then, please read and review! Constructive criticism is more that welcome! :)_**


End file.
